


And in this moment, we love

by Mashipotz



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fic, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Why is there no tag for yoonhoon yet, YoonHoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashipotz/pseuds/Mashipotz
Summary: As the kisses intensified and they melt in each other’s arms, Jihoon knew it will never be enough.





	And in this moment, we love

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as part of a kissing drabble challenge in @aawl_ twt.
> 
> • Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things  
• A gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss followed by a strong kiss

_ **They always start like this.** _

Late night texts, sometimes calls, which lead to impromptu meetings that eventually lead to them in Yoonbin or Jihoon’s room.

As nighttime falls, shrouding them from prying eyes, two souls succumbed to the temptation, not minding the consequences of their actions. Lost in their own world, it had always been them and nothing else.

Yoonbin opened his bedroom door in haste while his hands worship his lover’s body, his lips never leaving his’. He could never get enough of his taste and his scent. His touch leaves a trail of the feeling of being burned—burned by their own desires and need.

They fumbled while moving around and they even ended up bumping into a wall, but still, they never stopped kissing, as if making up for the time lost.

Jihoon returned back his kisses with the same intensity, grabbing him by his collar and maneuvering them to the bed while kissing him. He knew Yoonbin’s room at the back of his mind and he always knew how things end up between them but still, he never learned. Yoonbin fits that cliche of that bad guy your mother always warns you about, but still you can never stay away from.

He loves playing with fire, and Yoonbin was the embodiment of everything that he always try to avoid. And boy did he got burn—he always did, but again, he never learned.

As soon as Yoonbin’s back hit the bed, he immediately took control and flipped both of them over.

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at this sudden action but he never spoke a word. He watched him seriously, anticipating his next move.

Yoonbin has always been like this, always wanting to take control of him—his body, mind and soul. And him, being the weak one, always succumbed to it.

He tried to close his eyes in the hopes that this action will also help to block any thoughts at all from invading his mind. Jihoon knew they were just living in borrowed time and he wanted toenjoy the moment, no matter how selfish it might be.

Jihoon felt the other’s hand undressing him and he swallowed. This time, he couldn’t help but to open his eyes as he glanced at Yoonbin’s eyes staring back at him with such intensity, he could almost feel the heat emanating from it.

They continue to share the night, their names uttered with tenderness and fervent adoration. Their gaze never leaving each other’s as their bodies become one.

As they both reached the peak of euphoria, Yoonbin did something he never did before.

Showering him with soft kisses, Yoonbin suddenly said, “I love you,” which shocked Jihoon to the core. But before he could comprehend and digest it, Yoonbin passionately dived in to kiss him again and he was immediately lost and taken to a that peak of surrender.

Jihoon felt a tear rolled down his face, his emotions all tangled up in a giant mess. Yoonbin has been so gentle, so careful of him this time around and if anything else, it felt like a goodbye.

“I love you. I love you.” Yoonbin kept on repeating his name like a prayer as he himself surrendered to his worldly need.

Jihoon could only watched in fascination at his lover’s handsome face: his half-lidded eyes, his half bitten lips, his head tilted back as he got lost in the moment. Jihoon always loved watching him get on that edge, before completely falling into the abyss.

As he felt himself also climbing higher and higher, Jihoon’s breath came out in short hurried gasps, his hand clutching his arms helplessly.

And as they both fell into the abyss, it felt like time stop for them. It was only them and nothing else mattered.

* * *

** _They always end up like this._ **

And after the highs came the lows.

The regret, the shame and the pain.

But this time, it felt even more unbearable, because after how many months of secretly seeing him, it was the first time Yoonbin spoke those words they kept on trying to avoid.

They were just meant to be together physically, no strings attached, no emotions involved.

As Jihoon picked up his clothes and dressed himself, he felt Yoonbin shifted in his bed, staring at him in the dark.

“Jihoon-“ He started to explain but Jihoon is not having any of it.

“Yoonbin, don’t.” Jihoon ruffled his hair in the dark, frustration evident in his voice. “We already talked about this. I know my place in your life.”

Yoonbin wanted to say more but he could tell Jihoon would not accept anymore of his bullshit. So he could only say these measly words of “I don’t deserve you.”

“We never deserved each other.” Jihoon replied back instantaneously.

Silence hung in the air between them, stretching like an invisible rope, pulling them apart from each other.

And this time Jihoon knew, it’s finally time to stop now.

Jihoon swallowed a lump in his throat as a wave of remorse and self-pity, a heavy, deadening feeling, yanked him back.

“Goodbye, Yoonbin.”

And it was but fitting to say goodbye. Yoonbin was getting married soon and it’s time to stop this madness.

They were each other’s exes who found each other again at the wrong time and Jihoon finally had enough.

His conscience eating him up inside, he finally let go.

He deserved someone better.

And this time, he will not be anybody’s second option anymore. 


End file.
